


Just Trust Me

by junnjerry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Slight cuddling, dialogue prompt, how the hell do you tag????, i love writing but i can’t write so oopsies :), jun loved snacks so, minghao kisses jun’s head bc he’s sweet, snacks, they watch a sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnjerry/pseuds/junnjerry
Summary: Minghao starts off his and Junhui’s last summer right.





	Just Trust Me

School had just let out for the summer. It was only three days into the summer, and Junhui was about to die of boredom. Living in a small town with only 2,000 people, there wasn’t much to do. There were a few exceptions like the annual fair and The Fourth of July festival, but those wouldn’t happen until weeks later.

Junhui was laying down on his freshly mowed lawn when Minghao parked his old pickup truck on the side of the road. He peeked up, squinting when he was blinded by the glare of the Sun. He smiled at his best friend and waved. “Hey,” he said and sat up a bit, leaning against the large maple tree that was in the middle of his yard.

For such a warm day, he was wearing a bright red sweatshirt. Minghao gave his older friend a smile. He made his way to Junhui and held out his hand for him to take. “Let’s go on a drive. I have something to show you.”

Junhui took Minghao’s hand and pulled himself up. “Okay. Can we stop at the gas station? I want some snacks.”

“Anything for you,” Minghao teased and flicked Junhui’s forehead. It led to a small string of whines about how Junhui was older than him, and how he deserved respect.

 

“Do you want sour gummy worms or gummy bears?” Junhui asked, holding up the two packs of his favorite jelly snacks.

Minghao glanced back at the senior before he grabbed a pack of Teriyaki jerky. “Gummy worms,” he answered and walked up to the counter with his friend. He pulled out his wallet and waited for Junhui to set his things down.

The girl behind the counter started scanning their things when Junhui resting his chin on Minghao’s shoulder. “So are you excited to be a senior?”

Minghao crackled a smile. “Yeah, just this year then I can get out of this town.”

“Your total is $17.34,” the girl interrupted quietly. “Would you like a bag?”

“Yes, please,” Minghao said and handed over a twenty dollar bill to her.

“You still planning on moving to Santa Fe?” Junhui asked and grabbed the bag from the counter as Minghao took his change back. They both bid the girl a goodbye before walking to the truck. 

“Yeah. I hope so, anyway.” Minghao held the passenger’s side door open for Junhui as he climbed in before he walked around and got in on his own side. 

Junhui turned on the radio as the began to drive. He didn’t really like the idea of his childhood friend leaving him. He leaned back against the seat, looking through the plastic bag. Just as he grabbed the pack of gummy worms, his and Minghao’s favorite song came on. Banana Pancakes. 

Minghao glanced at Junhui and gave him a smile, reaching his hand over to squeeze his knee. “Can't you see that it's just rainin'. Ain't no need to go outside,” he sang. His hand remained on his thigh.

Junhui covered his mouth when he giggled. He couldn’t keep a straight face when Minghao was being so silly by singing his heart out. He leaned over and rested his head on Minghao’s shoulder. 

“Just maybe, halaka ukulele! Mama made a baby,” Junhui sang after we was able to control himself. “Really don’t mind the practice.”

The younger boy couldn’t help but laugh. He kissed the crown of Junhui’s of his hair as he drove. 

Junhui smiled, looking out of the window. It wasn’t unusual for them to go backroading. He practically knew the whole countryside like the back of his hand, but he didn’t know where they were going. “Minghao, where are we going?” he asked, sitting up a bit. 

“Just trust me,” he said softly as the song transitioned into another. He parked the truck after driving another twenty minutes. He stopped it at the top of hill that outlooked the rolling plains of the country.

Minghao turned to the backseat and grabbed a blanket. “Get out,” he said and gave Junhui a smile. 

Junhui gave Minghao a look before grabbing his snacks and drink, hopping out of the truck. He watched as Minghao pulled out the tailgate. He hopped up into the bed of the truck before he helped Junhui in. 

The sun was setting, and it was getting a bit chilly out. 

Minghao put the blanket over their shoulders. “We’re watching the sunset,” he said bluntly, leaning into Junhui’s personal space. That was fine. It wasn’t unusual for them to share personal space. They both had gotten used to it. 

“You pulled me away from town so we could watch the sunset?” Junhui teased. “We could’ve watched it from my backyard.”

“Yeah, well, tonight’s special.”

“What do you mean?”

“Shh, Junnie, you talk to much,” Minghao said and kissed his ear gently.

Junhui pouted at that. He leaned against Minghao’s side, tucking his head under the other’s chin. “You’ve always said you like my voice.”

“I do,” he said and rested his hand on Junhui’s thigh. 

He looked down and grinned. He rubbed Minghao’s bony wrist before he slipped his fingers through his. He gave a gentle squeeze to the nimble fingers. “Minghao,” he started, looking up at the younger boy, “thank you for taking me up here.”

“It’s nothing,” the said boy mumbled shyly, fixing the blanket. He scooted closer, and Junhui snuggling deeper into his side.

 

The sunset was beautiful; pinks were mixing with purples and yellows, blues were mixing with purples and pinks. It wasn’t the same subset he saw everyday from the town. It looked more amazing. More magical. 

Junhui looked at Minghao and smiled brightly. “This is beautiful, Minghao,” he said, his big doe eyes twinkling with amazement. Just as Minghao hoped they would. 

He smiled back, squeezing his hand. “I thought you would like it.”

“The air seems so much clearer up here. The country always seems to amaze me.”

Minghao licked his lips. “It’s because the gas plants are up north. We drove a few dozen miles south.”

Junhui nodded. He tore his gaze away from Minghao to bashfully look down at their intertwined fingers. “How you manage the money to drive us around so much, I will never know.”

“I work my ass off so we can relax later,” Minghao said as he brought his hand up to cup Junhui’s jaw. “Let's spend the rest of the summer together. I want to make it memorable.”

Junhui smiled. When Minghao slid his hand under his shirt and rested it on his hip, his breath got stuck in his throat. “I’m sure it will be.”

The pair watched the sunset, hand in hand. They curled up into one another, the fluffy blanket around their shoulders. It was getting a bit chilly, but it was fine. Everything would end up alright.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda rushed even though i’ve had this idea for a long time. this is for @cheolass on twitter. go follow her! this is also a dialogue prompt... you can always request them
> 
> twitter: junnjerry


End file.
